


of a burden

by ghosty



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Battle, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: Something in this tastes like irony, but maybe Raine's not quite using that word right.





	of a burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enmity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/gifts).



It's not that she feels like something she needs to prove, except maybe she does. Because she understands the point of this mutual cooperation, even if she feels like her cooking refuses to particpate in that sentiment.

"Tch," she hisses, taking a deep breath and readying the pulse of magic that's about to lash out again. Offensive spells use - different muscles, so to speak. She was a healer at heart, but to create you needed to know how to destroy, and she would most certainly do that, no matter how weary or unfamiliar it felt.

Raine tamped down any thoughts of ' _difficult_ ' or ' _hard_ ' or ' _exhausting_ '. She'd not complain.

Kratos' voice rings across the fields, chanting an easy healing spell, and she refrains her mouth from souring. Let him do the support. She could take care of this.

Raine takes out two more enemies, in quick succession. She does not realize the third until a moment too late.

A blade is arcing the air, cutting the oxygen in half as it aims for her face. She's shorter than her opponent, automatically giving them the higher ground, and she's bone-tired suddenly, depleted, and her eyes want to go wide but she shuts them and grits her teeth, tries summoning anything from her soul and waits. And waits. And there is sound, and fury, and the sound of metal and flesh and the coppery fragrance of blood and din. And then there is nothing.

Raine opens her eyes. Kratos has a gash above his eye, and scarlet pours down like he's a leaking barrel of dark wine. His skin is damp with sweat. And he is cold. A statue. An angel.

Wordlessly, Raine accesses a part of her she hasn't quite contended with in a moment, and hums the litany in her head instead. The slit mends, thick fabric weaving itself back together at her urging.

Kratos looks at her for a long time.

"Thanks," he says, finally; the kids are out of breath and trudging back, bags full of the few coins they've pillaged.

"Of course," Raine replies.

She looks away first, to calm her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this will become an annual tradition of writing fic from a fandom i know nothing about with characters i know almost nothing about in a relationship i know next to nothing about for syn. lmfao. keep on keepin' on ya CUCK!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
